Career Don't Love
by 4.ever.love.Audrey
Summary: Trained to be in the Hunger Games since she was a child, Faye Evans can be a real fighter when she wants to. But what happens when she is reaped to be in the third Quarter Quell with a victor? But not just any victor, brutal, bloody Cato who happens to be her life long best friend. Through it all Faye must remember one thing, careers don't love.
1. Ch 1 Friends Forever

Chapter 1 Friends Forever

The Training Center is full of noise. I stand in front of at the targets, aiming carefully. I pull back my arm and let my knife fly. It hits the dummy right in the heart and I smile proudly.

"Nice throw, Faye!" yells a voice from behind me. My best friend Cato Cretan saunters over, a big smile on his face. I'm still surprised he hasn't stayed in the Capitol. Being the strong, handsome victor he is, all the Capitol girls throw themselves at him. But he stayed. Part of me wonders if it was for me.

Cato has been my best friend since my first year at the training center. Being two years older than me, he showed me how to use almost every weapon there is. He's protected me and been there when I needed him. Cato is my everything.

"Well, I was taught by the best," I say, smiling back.

"Yes you were," his lips twitch up into an almost real smile. "Hope you're prepared for tomorrow. It could be you."

My stomach drops. Tomorrow is the reaping for the third Quarter Quell. One tribute will be drawn like normal and the other will be drawn from the districts remaining victors. There will be no volunteers this year. I'm not just scared for me. I'm scared for Cato. He just got back and he's never been the same. He often tells me I'm the only thing keeping him sane.

We finish training and Cato walks me back home in silence. When we get to my door he turns to me and hugs me tightly.

"It's going to be okay, I promise," he whispers in my ear. I nod and open the door. "See you tomorrow," he says.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow."

I toss and turn in my bed unable to fall asleep. Aggravated, I get up and pull on my boots. Quietly I walk out of my house and through the deserted streets. I ease my way through the gates of Victor Village and make the familiar route to Cato's house. I walk through the door, which always seems to be unlocked and make my way upstairs. I open his door and his voice in the darkness makes me jump.

"Couldn't sleep either, huh?"

"Nope." I tiptoe over to his bed and crawl under the covers. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me close.

"I don't want to go," I whisper into his chest. "I don't want you to have to go back."

"Who said it was you or me?" he asks. "We won't know until tomorrow. We really need to get to sleep."

"I couldn't bare it if you had to go back." I begin to cry into his chest and he hugs me tighter.

"Shh, it's okay," he whispers. "I'm here. I'll always be here."

When I wake up the next morning all I feel is two string arms wrapped around me.

"Morning sleepy," comes Cato's groggy voice, barely inches from my ear. "We're supposed to be at the reaping in twenty minutes."

I jump out of bed. "Twenty minute?! Come on get up! If we're late we'll be whipped in front of the whole district!"

"Not me," says Cato, getting up and stretching. "I'm a victor."

"Well I'm not. Now hurry!"

Fifteen minutes later I'm standing in the seventeen year old section, waiting for our escort Albany to make her way onstage. When she does, I have to suppress a chuckle. Her outfit is even worse than usual. She welcomes us and introduces the video. I glance over at Cato, who makes a funny face at me. Brutus, another former victor, elbows him which only causes me to laugh harder.

"Time for the first tribute," says Albany in her thick Capitol accent. "As you know, this can be a boy or a girl. Now, let's pick."

She sticks her ridiculously manicured nails into the bowl and pulls out a piece of paper. She opens and pauses for dramatic affect. "Our regular tribute is…Faye Evans!"

I freeze. That's me. That's me! Someone pushes me out into the aisle and two Peacekeepers take me to the stage.

"How old are you Faye?" Albany asks.

"Seventeen," I answer numbly.

"Well, congratulations. And now, for our victor. As you know, this can also be a boy or a girl." She pulls out a piece of paper from the other bowl and opens it up. "Our victor tribute is…Cato Cretan!"

My stomach drops and my head spins. This can't be happening. For a moment, Cato looks astonished, then he regains his composure and makes his way back on stage. We shake hands as if nothing is wrong and are taken off stage. No one comes to visit me. Both my parents are dead and Cato is my only friend. Through the ride to the train station Cato grips my hand tightly and doesn't let go even for the cameras. Once we get on the train he sits in a plush chair and pulls me into his lap. Brutus, Enobaria, and Albany can tell we want to be left alone, so they leave for another part of the train.

"I promised I'd always be," Cato whispers in my ear. "I will always protect you."

I cry in his chest. The last thing I remember thinking is that I am living my worst fear. I'm going to be in the Hunger Games with my best friend.

**That's the first chapter. Please review. Next one will be up soon! :D**

**Love,**

**Audrey**


	2. Ch 2 Don't Leave Me

Chapter 2 Tribute Parade

I wake up in Cato's in arms for the second day in a row. His soft snoring tells me he is still asleep. Slowly, I untangle myself from his arms and tiptoe out of the room. Enaboria, Brutus, and Albany are nowhere to be found, but I don't mind. Enaboria and Brutus scare me and Albany is just plain irritating.

I make my way through the train until I find a door with my name on it. I step inside and just stand there, frozen. Everything feels strange, surreal even. But then, I look out the window and see the gates of the Capitol approaching and sadness, anger, fear, and anxiety rush through me. I feel like a dam of emotions has broken inside me and I can't stop it. The tears flow freely and I stand petrified, unable to calm myself down. I cry. I cry for myself and having to be put through this. I cry for my dead parents who I will probably be joining in a matter of weeks. I cry for all the people who have had to go through the games. But mostly, I cry for Cato. I can't imagine how he's feeling. He's already won the games. He shouldn't have to go back. That's the deal and the Capitol broke it.

A knock on the door makes me turn around and there's Cato, his blue eyes shining, his face creased with worry. Quickly I wipe my eyes and look at the ground.

"Hey," he says gently.

"Hi," I whisper. I'm so embarrassed that he's seen me like this so many times in the last two day.

"They want to see us in the main car."

"Okay," I say wiping at my eyes again.

He takes my hand and leads me out into the main car. We sit down and he starts to let go of my hand, but I don't let him. So we sit at the table, hand in hand while Brutus and Enobaria talk to us. They tell us to play up our career status and intimidate everyone else. When we finally stop, we are carted out and taken to the remake center. Cato doesn't let go of my hand until the very last minute, which I'm thankful for.

My prep team leads me to a room and has me lay on a steel table. There, I am waxed scrub and plucked until my skin is raw. Thy lead me into another room and give me a robe to wear. Sitting there, waiting for my stylist, I have never felt more self-conscious or nervous. What if they are mean? What if they don't want me? What I they dress me up in a ridiculous costume?

The door opens and I jump about a for in the air. In walks a tall, lean man with jet black hair and pale skin. He looks oddly normal for a Capitol citizen. He wears no makeup or strange clothing, just several earrings in his left ear.

"I would congratulate you, but I don't think that really fits the situation. I'm Scile." He outstretches his hand and I take it.

"Faye."

"Well, Faye," he says, picking up a piece of my curly dark brown hair. "I think, this year, I am going to focus on the stones from your district. Sound good?"

"You're the expert," I say with a smile.

I stand in front of the mirror, astonished at what I see. My hair, which falls in perfect, untangled curls down my back, has a crown that looks like marble encircling it. I wear a short black dress that sparkles whenever I move and black leggings that match. All my jewelry and shoes match the marble look of the crown. The light make up around my eyes brings out the green flecks in them, making the brown look gold.

"Wow, Scile," I whisper. "You made me beautiful."

"Faye, you were already beautiful. I just gave you beautiful clothes." He escorts me down to the chariots and my stomach turns. Not having seen the recap of the reaping's, I don't know what to expect. When I see Cato, standing there looking amazing, it makes me feel better and worse at the same time. When I reach him, he takes my hand and gazes at me intently.

"You are so beautiful, Faye." Not you look beautiful. You are beautiful. All I can do is blush and look at the ground.

I look around curiously at the other tributes and recognize a few of them. Haymitch Abernathy is standing by the district 12 chariot looking shabby and tipsy as ever. Next to him is a little blonde girl that looks about 12 or 13. I know I've seen her before, I just don't know where. The district 1 victor is Gloss, who looks as attractive and vicious as he always does. Johanna Mason is leaning up against her chariot, a rude and irritated expression on her face

And then I see him, the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen. His bronze hair glows in the light and his muscles ripple with every step he takes. He's tall and lean and…walking right towards me, the one and only, Finnick Odair.

"Hello there," he whispers flirtily. I stand there for a moment with my mouth gaping open like an idiot until I find my voice.

"H-hi." I mentaly slap myself and try again. "Hello," I say in the same seductive voice. "You must be Finnick."

His smirk widens. "And you must be Faye," he moves in closer and brushes a piece of hair out of my face. "Tell your buddy Cato he should watch you," he says, loud enough for Cato to hear. "Or I might just steal you away from him." He smiles one more time and walks away. I watch him go, trying to catch my breath. Cato's voice snaps me back to reality.

"I hate that guy," he spits. "He is such an ass."

"Cato, that's Finnick Odiar, the only reason you hate him is because you're jealous." He gives me a harsh look before climbing into the chariot and pulling me up after him. The pouty expression on his face tells me he is not happy.

"Come on Mr. Grumpy," I say, pushing his lips into a smile. He laughs and takes my hand. I just look at him for a moment, but he doesn't let go, so I don't do anything. Our chariot lurches forward and the tribute parade begins. The crowd cheers for district 1 and then goes wild for me and Cato, holding hands and standing so close to each other. They scream at us and Capitol boys yell at me, causing Cato to wrap his arms around me which sends the crowd into a frenzy. We pull up to the front and President Snow makes his speech, and then we pull out. Cato doesn't let me go until we get back to the chariot center. He helps me down and then we are engulfed in hugs by Albany.

"That was amazing," she chirps. "The crowd loved you! You are sure to have sponsors lined up already!"

I sit on the plush sofa in the district 2 suite, waiting for the recap of the parade to start. When it finally does, I can see why everyone loves us so much. All of the other tributes seem to be ignoring each other, but Cato and I are so close, stuck in each other's arms.

When the recap ends Albany excuses herself and heads to bed. Brutus and Enaboria turn to me and Cato.

"So," says Enaboria. "Let's talk about training tomorrow. Show off. Make the others fear you and the other Careers want to team up with you."

"And make sure to team up with Finnick," Brutus says, giving Cato a hard look. "He's a good ally." I hear Cato scoff. They give us more tips and after half an hour my eyes begin to droop. I tell everyone good night and head to my room. There is an Avox in my room and he begins to turn down my bed when I walk in.

"Thank you." He gives me a sharp nod but doesn't look my way, and leaves. I turn out the light and crawl into the huge bed. I just lay there, thinking. I think about my parents, whose spirits are probably watching me from who knows where. Are they proud of me? Are they scared? Happy that I will be joining them soon after four years of being away from each other? I don't know.

I'm so lost in my thoughts that I don't hear the door open, but I feel someone lay down next to me. I turn, and there's Cato, so close to me, which is so familiar.

"I can't sleep without you," he whispers.

"I'm okay with that," I say with a smile.

He pulls me close so my head rests on his chest. He sighs. "Faye, I need to tell you something."

I don't feel so tires anymore, but I try to act natural.

"Okay," I say, not moving from his chest.

"Faye," he whispers. "I...I love you."

For a moment, I can't breathe. He...what? I must be imagining things.

"W-what...?"

"I love you," he whispers again, looking me right in the eye this time.

My heart skips a beat and a strange tingling sensation floods through my body. And that's when I realize, I love him too. I always have.

"I love you too, Cato." He smiles and slowly leans forward and presses his lips to mine. It's soft and sweet, but very passionate. When he pulls away he smiles and I lay back on his chest. I fall asleep in complete happiness; snuggled up to the boy I love. Of course, I had completely forgotten that in only a few days we were going to have to kill each other.

**Merry Christmas, everyone! :) Or happy... whatever you celebrate! :D next chapter will be up in like two minutes. I'm serious! :)**

**Love'**

**Audrey**


	3. Ch 3Allies With The One And Only Finnick

Chapter 3 Training

**Told you it would be up in like two minutes! :) Here it is!**

I wake up to the feeling of someone stroking my hair. My eyes flutter open to see Cato smiling down at me.

"Morning, beautiful," he whispers, kissing me on the forehead. I don't say anything, I just press my lips firmly against his. I can feel him smile, and then the kiss changes. It becomes more heated and passionate. I've been kissed before, but never like this.

A knock on the door causes us to break apart.

"Faye," Albany's voice floats through the closed door. "Have you seen Cato?" We look at each other with the same nervous expression. If she finds him in here, we are going to be in big trouble. Tributes aren't supposed to be in such good relationships because, hey, you're going to have to kill them. The sound of the doorknob jiggling sends us jumping out of bed in a frenzy. I push him into the bathroom and shut the door, just before Albany walks in.

"Have you seen Cato?" She repeats.

"Cato? Nope, haven't seen him, why?" My words come out in a rush and I stumble through the sentence. She gives me a quizzical look.

"Okay. You really need to brush your hair, let me do it," she says. She makes her way to the bathroom door and grasps the handle.

"No, Albany-" I try to protest, but she pulls open the door before I can stop her. And there's Cato, standing guiltily in my bathroom, obviously hiding. Albany turns to me with a furious look on her face. I chuckle nervously.

"Found him...?"

She doesn't say anything. She just pulls us both out to the living room where Brutus and Enaboria are eating breakfast.

"Well, I found him!" Snaps Albany. "And you'll never guess where he was! In Faye's room. He slept in there last night!"

I'll spare you the details, but let's just say, Brutus and Enaboria no less than furious. They yelled at us for half an hour before they let us go to training.

"Geez," I say to Cato, as we stand just the two of us in the elevator. "They didn't need to freak out. We only slept in the same bed. We spent the night together at each other's houses all the time back home."

"I know," says Cato, turning to me with a smirk on his face. "Imagine if they found out we were doing this."

I don't have time to ask because his lips crash into mine. I could really get used to this. Too bad I won't get too.

Training feels just like training back home. I throw knives and shoot arrows and the other Careers watch me intently. I can feel Finnick Odiar's eyes burning a hole in my back, but I ignore it. It's not until later in the day that he finally approaches me.

"I'll teach you how to use a trident if you teach me how to throw knives." He has dropped his seductive tone and actually sound normal.

"And why would I want to do that?" I look at him quizzically.

"Because we're allies," he says smiling. It's not the flirty smirk from yesterday, but a genuine smile.

I agree and we start with knives. He throws his first one at the dummy and it hits it in the foot. All I can do is laugh because he needs some serious work. I give him instructions as he throws. He is a quick learner and gets the hang of it fast. By the end of the day he is almost as good as me.

In that one day of training, I learned a lot about Finnick that I'm pretty sure not many people knew. He told me about his life in district 4 before he got reaped into the 65th hunger games. He told me about how all the capitol girls loved him but he really had no interest in any of them. He told me about mentoring his best friend Annie in the 70th hunger games and how hard it was to watch her go through it all. I could tell, just by the way he talked about her, she was very special to him.

I told him a lot about myself, too. I told him about training at the academy and about being best friends with Cato for as long as I could remember. I told him how hard it was after ny parents died and that Cato was the only one who kept me from losing it. I told him I almost died last year watching Cato in the games and how excited I was when he came home.

By the end of the first day, I knew I hadn't just found an ally, but a knew friend as well.

Cato is quiet all through dinner and the rest of the evening. He doesn't say much even when we are cuddled up in his bed that night. Finally, he spits out what's been irritating him.

"Why are you spending so much time with Finnick Odiar?" He asks gently and quietly, but I can tell he's miffed.

"He's really not as bad as you think," I say. "Hell makes a great ally and he's actually very nice."

"I think he's got his eyes on you," he mumbles.

"Even if he does, it doesn't matter. I'm yours." He smiles. "Just give him a chance okay?"

"Only for you."

The next day at training I see the little blonde girl from district 12 at the fire station. My curiosity takes over and I make my way to her. I sit down and begin. She doesn't acknowledge me at first so after a few minutes I speak.

"You look really familiar." She looks up and stares at me. "I don't think we've met before but I swear I know you."

For a moment I think she's not going to speak but she does. "You probably saw me on last year's reaping. My sister volunteered for me." And then it hits me. This is Katniss Everdeen's little sister.

"You know," I sat with a smile. "I rooted for your sister."

This is somewhat true. I actually kind of liked the Girl On Fire. If Cato hadn't won, it was her I wanted to go home.

"Really?" The little girl asks and I nod. "Thanks, I'm Primrose by the way. You can call me Prim."

"I'm Faye." I introduce myself and her smiles widens. This is definitely the cutest kid I've ever seen.

"Faye," comes Finnick's vioce. "Want to learn how to use a trident like we said?"

"I have to go. I'll see you later, Prim."

Finnick teaches me how to use a trident, fight people and defend myself. Half way through the day I'm petty skilled at it and Finnick is impressed. A new fighting skill can always come in handy. I'm not sure why, but I have decided to put all of my trust in Finnick. I can tell he has done the same. I don't know what it is, but something about Finnick feels very secure. He is nothing like the Capitol portrays him and is a true friend.

I spend the next day and a half trying to get Cato and Finnick to be friends, but they are having none of it. Cato is not as harsh as usual, but it's obvious he doesn't like him. At the end of the third training day I sit them down and tell them that I'm allying up with both of them and they just need to get along. They agree, but look extremely unhappy. Well, I have my two friends in my pack and that's all that matters.

I sit in between a scowling Cato and Finnick waiting to go in for the Gamemakers to evaluate me. The district one girl is in right now which means Cato has to go and then its my turn.

"Make sure to show them your trident skills," says Finnick. "You're really good."

"Thanks, Fin."

The district 1 girl comes out and it's Cato's turn.

"Good luck," I tell him. "You'll do great." He nods, smiles, and walk into the elevator. The next few minutes are agonizing. I'm so nervous my hands begin to shake. Finnick looks at me and puts his hand on mine to stop the shaking.

"You'll do great," he says with a smile. Cato reappears from the elevator and comes over to me.

"Good luck," he says. Finnick nods and I walk into the elevator.

It goes down fast and then opens up into the training room. I take a deep breath and make my way inside.

"Faye Evans," I introduce myself and the head Gamemaker, Seneca Crane nods. I'm on the clock. I start with knives. I through ten and hit the dummies right in the hearts. Feeling satisfies, I move onto a bow. Each arrow I shoot hit the dummy in the head or the heart. Then I move to trident. I skewer dummies and show them everything Finnick taught me. When I'm finished the Gamemakers all look impressed. I leave, feeling very confident.

When I get back up Cato and Finnick both stare me down until I give them a thumbs up. The beam with satisfaction.

Cato and I sit snuggled up on the couch waiting for the scores to come on. I'm shaking again and Cato's protective arms wrapped around me somehow aren't helping. When Ceaser Flickerman comes on, my heart begins to race. He greets us all, banters on for a few minutes, then gets to the score. Gloss gets a ten and the district 1 girl gets a nine. Then Cato's face shows an eleven flashes on the screen. Everyone jumps for joy and excitement and when we all calm down my face appears on the screen. An eleven flashes on the screen and my heart practically stops. I got an eleven! Cato got an eleven! It's almost too good to be true. Cato engulfs me in a huge hug and I couldn't feel happier. Finnick gets an eleven also! that makes me realize something. Three elevens? The only eleven in history was Katniss and this year there are three. Something has to be wrong. I push the thought away and continue to watch. Johanna Mason gets a ten and Haymitch gets an eight. My heart drops when I see Prim's score, six. That's not very good. I can't help worry for her, even though I try not to.

The next morning I feel peaceful as ever waking up in Cato's arms, until I remember that interviews are tonight.

**Next chapter will be up soon. PLEASE REVIEW! I never get reviews :( The frowny face is guilting you into it! Hehe :D**

**Love'**

**Audrey :D**


	4. Ch 4 Cato's Best Friend

Chapter 4 Cato's Best Freind

"Come on, Faye. You're a Career!" says Enaboria. She's been prepping me for the interview tonight. "Be tough and arrogant!"

"But that's not me," I protest. She's been trying to get me to be tough and ruthless but it's just not happening. She sighs but continues to coach me. After another hour it's time for me to get ready. Scile brings in the most gorgeous dress I have ever seen. It's pearly white and puffs out at the waist and hits me just above the knee. He twists my hair up on my head with intricate braids and designs. My shoes are the same white as my dress and sparkle with every step I take.

We make our way down to the stage where the interviews will take place. Cato holds my hand the whole way there. He can't take his eyes off me. I see Finnick and wave at him. He makes his way over and looks me up and down.

"You look great, Faye!" He exclaims. "You too, Cato." Cato even cracks a smile. The Peacekeepers herd us into line and the interviews begin. Ceaser Flickerman interviews Gloss first. He acts brutal and barely says anything. The girl form 1 is arrogant and uptight. I already don't like her. And then it's Cato's turn. At the edge of the stage he gives me a hug and a kiss on the forehead, then walks out. The crowd goes wild, especially the girls. Being a victor and as handsome as he is, he has almost as many Capitol girls as Finnick.

"Well hello, Cato," greets Ceaser excitedly. "It seems like just yesterday when I was interviewing you before the victory tour."

"Well it practically was, Ceaser," laughs Cato and the crowd joins in.

"What's it like to be back so soon?" asks Ceaser.

"Well I didn't think I'd be back so soon, that's for sure."

Through the whole interview Cato is charming and not at all like a Career. When it's over he gets a plethora of applauds.

"And from District 2, Faye Evans!" I walk out on sage trying to keep my balance in my heels and take my seat.

"Well, welcome, Faye," greets Ceaser.

"Hello," I say politely. "Its nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine," says Ceaser, smiling. "Well, we are all impressed with that eleven you got. Would you tell us about it?"

"Actually, I don't think I'm allowed to, I'm sorry," I say, directing my apology to the audience.

"Oh that's okay," Ceaser chuckles. "It's quite a fantastic score."

"Don't forget that Cato and Finnick got elevens too," I say smiling.

"Speaking of Cato," says Ceaser. "I've been meaning to ask you about him. We all saw you two at the parade and that little hug just now...I get the feeling you two knew each other before this."

I looked down at my hands in my lap. "He's my best friend," I say quietly. The whole audience has gone silent so I know they can hear me. "We've been best friends for as long as I can remember." And suddenly, I can't stop talking about us. "He's the only one that got me through my parent's death. I almost lost it last year. I was so scared I was going to lose him."

Everything was silent for a moment until Ceaser spoke. "Well, you two seem very close. It has been a pleasure talking to you but we are out of time."

I thank him and make my way over to Cato. He hugs me again and takes my hand. The rest of the interviews are interesting. Finnick recites a poem for his one true love in the Capitol. All the girls go wild, but I know it's not about any of them. The way he says it, I can tell it's about Annie. Johannah makes snarky, rude remarks through her whole interview and Haymitch does the same. Prim talks about her sister and how she is fighting for her. It almost brings tears to my eyes.

We watch the recap and I can tell, Cato and I are going to be in everyone's mind. The best friends, forced to kill each other. Tomorrow we will enter the arena. Together. Only one of us will come out.

The door to my room creaks open and in walks Cato. I don't say anything, I just run into his arms. He holds me tightly and kisses me. For what seems like forever we don't pull apart. But when we do the only thing we say is I love you. Then we fall asleep in each other's arms for what could be the last time.

I wake up to Albany shaking me awake. "Come on you too, get up. You have to go to the hovercraft." She isn't yelling at us for sleeping in the same bed again. Actually, there is something that looks like pity in her eyes. We get up and try to eat breakfast, but I can barely get anything down. When it's time to go, Brutus and Enaboria wish us luck and promise us sponsors. Then Albany leads us to the roof. The rope to the hovercraft hangs about two feet off the ground and we climb it. We sit down next to each other and he takes my hand. Finnick sits next to me but doesn't say anything. Just him sitting here gives me a tiny bit of comfort. All three of us are silent while they put in out trackers. And then, the hovercraft begins to move. The ride feels like forever.

When we get there, Cato gives me a hug and kiss before leaving and whisper, "I'll protect you. And I love you."

Scile is waiting for me in the launch room. He hugs me tight. Then he pulls out my clothes and begins to dress me for the final time. I have thick socks and thick stretchy pants that seal in all my body heat, an undershirt made of the same material and a red cotton shirt, a thick, slick jacket, and lastly, a pair of black combat boots that reach up to my knees. Just by the clothes, I can tell it's going to be cold in the arena.

Scile hugs me again and whispers in my ear, "I believe in you."

"Thank you," I choke out. I will myself not to cry.

A voice comes over and tells me I have 60 seconds to launch. I step in the tube and Scile gives me a kiss on the forehead. The plate begins to move up and I start to shake. The 75th Hunger Games are about to begin.

**I am spamming you with chapters because I'm bored! Please review or I will give you more frowny faces! :( Merry Christmas! :)**

**Love,**

**Audrey**


	5. Ch 5 The Beginning of the End

Chapter 5 The Beginning Of The End

The first thing I see when the tube pushes me out is ice. It's everywhere. Covering the ground, trees, mountains, everything. Just by the look of the ice around the cornucopia, I can tell there is nothing under but water. If it breaks, we're screwed. I look at what's in the cornucopia and almost gasp. As if is meant to be, right in the center is a sword, belt of knives, bow and sheath of arrows, and a solid gold trident.

I look around. Cato is four away from my right and Finnick two to my left. Just by glancing at it, I can tell, they've noticed the weapons too. I give them bother nods.

Ten, nine, eight... the countdown begins. Quickly I think, "Mom, dad, if you're watching, keep me safe."

Three, two, one...the gong sounds and I don't hesitate. I'm faster than the others and make it to the cornucopia before anyone. I strap the knives around my waist and sling the bow and arrows over my shoulder. I grab a pack and hoist it on my back as well. I grab the sword and the trident and run back out. Cato is locked in a hand to hand fight with Gloss, which surprises me. Apparently district 1 and 2 aren't allies this year. I run towards them and slam the hilt of the sword on Gloss's head. He groans and crumples which gives me about two seconds to grab Cato and run. We reach the beginning of the forest and I turn around to look for Finnick. I see him, in the cornucopia looking around frantically.

"Finnick!" I scream. "Finnick!" I'm surprised he heard me over the shrieks of other tributes, but he does and takes off running towards us. By some miracle, he makes it to us, but doesn't stop to chat; he just barrels right into the forest. I follow with Cato on my heels.

We keep don't stop moving until we are completely out of breath and at least five miles from the bloodbath. I hand the sword to Cato and the trident to Finnick.

"I thought," pants Finnick. "You left me."

"No way," I answer, gulping in breaths of air. "You're not getting away that easy, Finny." He chuckles and shakes his head.

"Come on," Cato says. "We need to keep moving."

And we do. We don't stop until we reach the base of the mountain, which is about fifteen miles from the cornucopia. By the time we stop, the sun is beginning to set and the temperature has dropped ten degrees.

"Let's open our packs," says Finnick, sitting down and unzipping it.

I do the same and am quite satisfied by what I find; a first aid kit, loaf of bread, iodine, a water container, and a sleeping bag. Finnick has another sleeping bag and water container, a small axe, and some dried fruit and crackers. At least we have some food.

"We only have two sleeping bags; two of us will have to share."

"You guys can share," says Finnick. "I'll keep watch."

We set up both sleeping bags and Cato and I burrow into mine. He wraps his arms around me and leans down to whisper in my ear. "I love you."

It's so quiet that I know that cameras can't pick it up. I just crawl further into the bag so its covering my entire body. I poke Cato and he does the same. Our faces are just inches apart and I can feel his warm breath on my face.

"Can the cameras see us?" I whisper.

"No, why?" He answers.

I place my lips on his and he smiles into the kiss. I pull away and whisper, "I love you too."

The anthem begins to play, and Cato and I come up to watch the faces of the dead appear. Just by our little display, I know that the whole country can tell there is something going on between Cato and me, they just don't know what.

The first face to show is the boy from four. So Gloss and his partner made it. The next is the victor from five and the tribute. Also both from six and the tribute from seven. Then the victor from eight and both form ten and the tribute from eleven. Then it's over. I make a mental note of who is still in; Gloss and his partner, me and Cato, Finnick, Johanna, the district eight tribute, both from nine, the victor from eleven, and Haymitch and Prim. That's means eleven are still left.

That is still a lot of tributes that are going to die. My stomach drops. Only one comes out, not three. I try to push the sad thoughts out of my head. If I make it out, Cato and Finnick will not. I shudder and bury my head in Cato's chest. He holds me close and I fall asleep, feeling only slightly comforted by Cato's presence.

I wake up alone in my sleeping bag. The first thing I realize is that my mouth is so dry I can barely swallow. Slowly I sit up. Cato is keeping watch and Finnick is sound asleep.

"Finnick!" I say, shaking his shoulder. My voice is raspy from the lack of water "Get up. We need to keep moving."

He opens his gorgeous eyes groggily and groans. "But I'm so comfy." I laugh and pull the sleeping bag cover off him. He protests but finally gets up.

I take one of my knives out and begin hacking at a particularly large piece of ice. When it's been broken into pieces I suck on one greedily and hand the others to the boys. I fill our water containers with ice and stuff them in our packs. Finnick pulls out the fruit and crackers and we each have a few pieces, but my stomach is still grumbling.

"Come on," I say, hoisting my bow and sheath over my shoulder. "We're lucky they didn't come hunting for us last night. We need to keep moving."

The boys agree and we walk down hill in search of food and water. Everything went fine for a while. Actually, it was too quit. I hear a shuffling in the trees and stop dead in my tracks.

"Did you hear that?" The boys shake their heads and look around. I turn towards the direction I heard the noise and listen intently. Just when I'm starting to think I imagined it io hear it again.

"I heard it!" says Cato.

"Me too says," mutters Finnick, looking around.

We look around for a moment, until I hear foot steps behind me. I turn around to see Gloss and his partner running tight at me, weapons raised


	6. Ch 6 My Protector

Chapter 6

Ironically, the first thing I think to do is scream, which is a bad idea because the district three partners emerge from the trees. By the way they encircle us I know, they are allies and we are prey. Absentmindedly, I move towards Cato, who steps in front of me protectively.

"Aw, look at the little lovers," coos Gloss mockingly. "How cute. But I bet poor Finnick feels like a third wheel. How sad."

Finnick sneers and raises his trident. "Are you going to stand there and mock me all day, or be a real man and fight me?"

Gloss sneers and charges Finnick. Then, its complete chaos. The district 2 girl, who Gloss called Tenille, charges me and slams the hilt of her sword to my left temple. I fall, my head screaming at me as she tackles me.

We wrestle as I try to pull out a knife, but she's too quick. She has me pinned to the ground and sneers down at me.

"Is your little lover going to help you now?" She spits at me. She reaches into my belt and grabs my own knife and pushes it to my cheek. "I bet gorgeous Cato won't love you after I mess up that pretty face of yours."

"Jealous?" I smirk, despite being so terrified.

This seems to anger her. She brings the knife up to my temple and digs it into my skin. "Jealous?" She snaps. "Of you? Never!"

She pulls the blade from temple down to the tip of my chin, leaving a deep cut. Blood flows freely into my eye, mouth, and covering the beautiful, intricate braid Scile put in my hair. I kick and fight but she still has me pinned. Finally, I take it to the last resort. Gathering as much strength as possible, I slam my head against hers. I see stars, but I can feel her roll off me. I push myself and attempt to clear my head. A cannon sounds and I whip around, praying it's not Cato or Finnick, but I'm still seeing spots. The blood is dripping into my eyes and down my face. I'm losing so much I feel faint. I feel strong arms around me as someone lifts me up onto their back. I feel a bit shaken as whoever is carrying me begins to run.

"It's okay," I hear Cato's raspy voice tell me. "I've got you. I'll protect you."

"Cato," I whisper, relieved. "But...Finnick...?"

"Don't worry," comes Finnick's voice. "I'm not getting away that easy."

I chuckle and lay my head on Cato's shoulder. I bring my lips to his ear and whisper so softly that only he can hear, "I love you."

"I love you too." That's the last thing I hear before everything goes black.

**I'm sorry it's so ridiculously short. I have writer's block. Next chapter will be better, I Promise!**

**Love,**

**Audrey**


	7. Ch 7 The Unlikely Ally

Chapter 7 The Unlikely Ally

The first thing I can register is that my whole body aches. My limbs feel heavy and my head is spinning. I don't open my eyes, but groan when I try to sit up.

"Don't get up," whispers a voice. "You're safe with me."

I can't really process anything. I had forgotten where was and the situation I was in. But whoever was speaking assured that I was safe so I laid still. Someone's fingers begin to stroke my face making me feel content.

I don't know how many minutes or hours or even days pass as I slip in and out of consciousness. I'm not sure if it's my dreams or waking hours that are filled with strange and gruesome hallucination, but they drive me mad.

"Shh," coos that voice again. "It's okay. You're okay."

My eyes flutter open to find Cato worriedly staring at me as he strokes my hair.

"How do you feel?"

"I've been better," I croak. My throat is dry and I can barely speak. He hands me the water jug witch I gratefully take and drink.

I glance at my surroundings. I'm lying in our sleeping bag. It looks as if we are underground.

"Where are we?" I ask as I crawl into Cato's arms.

"We're in an alcove underground," says Cato, wrapping his arms around me protectively. "And don't worry,

Finnick is okay. He's hunting."

I nod and lay my head against his chest and he strokes my cheek gently. If the cameras can see us we are giving all of Panem a great show.

We are quiet until a thought pops into my head.

"Who's out?"

"Well," says Cato thinking. "The victor from three. Both from ten. The victor from eleven and twelve. And the tribute from eight."

I nod and close my eyes. Before I know it I've fallen asleep again.

Continue to drift in and out of sleep. Every time I wake up, Cato is all I see until my eyes flutter closed again. I wake up again and realize Cato is not by my side and neither is Finnick. I am alone. I hear a shuffling outside and grab my knife. Slowly, I raise y head out of my hiding place and look around. I see nothing. I climb out and do a full circle. I hear the shuffling again and turn around. I let my knife fly out of my hand.

It hits a tree, right next to my intruder.

"Whoa there killer!" Says Johanna Mason. I grab another knife and ready it in my hand.

"Where are Cato and Finnick?" It comes out more of an accusation than a question.

"They went hunting," she says it simply, as if I shouldn't be worries. But I am. Images of Johanna's axe buries deep in Cato's stomach or Finnick's head flashes through my mind.

She takes a step forward and I take one back. She takes another and I raise my knife, ready to throw.

"Relax," she says smirking. "Didn't Finnick tell you? We're allies." She continues to move forward but I don't lower my weapon. I don't trust her. I'm beginning to feel dizzy from standing up so long but I don't back down. More footsteps come from the forest and Cato ad Finnick emerge. Finnick takes one look at me ready to strike Johanna and laughs. He doubles over in a fit of giggles. Apparently seeing me there ready to kill Johanna, swaying from dizziness was too much for him.

After taking a moment to gasp for breath he say, "she's an ally, Faye."

I lower my knife in relief. I know Finnick wouldn't lie to me. I just do. I sway for a moment, and Cato runs to me, catching me in his arms before I fall.

He carries me over to a small fire ring they set up and lays me on the ground. The huge gashes in my cheeks are burning profusely and I wonder if their infected. My stomach is practically roaring at me and I feel relieves when Finnick comes over with two small rabbits. He makes a fire and begins cooking them. Cato sits next to me and pulls me into side as I shiver. He examines my cheeks and swears under his breath.

"What?" I ask worriedly.

"You're cuts don't look good," he says. He pours some water on the right side and tries to wipe some of the dried blood off. I yelp and pull away as my cheek is on fire. Blood drips down my cheek and my eyes tear up. Cato wipes away the blood and shows me his fingers. It's not just bleeding; it's beginning to push which means it's badly infected.

"That's not good," I whisper. By now Finnick has come over to investigate. He gasps at the site of my mangled face.

"That's a really bad infection," says Finnick. "The only thing that will cure that will come from a sponsor."

I sigh and put a piece of cloth over it to stunt the bleeding.

"We need a plan," says Johanna, speaking for the first time. "They're sure to come hunting us tonight."

"Do you think you'd be okay to move on?" Cato asks me.

I nod and rip off a piece of rabbit with my teeth. We plan as we eat and decide to head up into the mountains. After that we grab all of our gear and pack up. I place my knives in my belt and sling my sheath and bow over my shoulder. We start moving, Finnick and Johanna leading and me ad Cato in the rear. He doesn't say anything, but gently takes my hand and doesn't let go. Everyone in Panem can tell Cato and I are a bit more than friends.

After a while, I can tell I'm not going to be able to walk much farther. After I stumble for the third time, Cato pulls me up onto his back and carries me. We are silent, but just his presence makes me feel content. I can see the sun beginning to rise and the snow on the top of the mountain getting closer. It glows a beautiful orange. If I wasn't in the arena, I would be comforted by its beauty. When we reach a clearing, just a few yards from the snow we stop.

I slide off of Cato's back and look at everyone.

"What now?" I ask.

"Let's set up camp," says Finnick. He pulls off his pack and starts unpacking. Cato and I do the same and after our sleeping bag is out. After its set up I collapse on it, exhausted. Cato sits next to me and pulls my head into his lap. I lightly run a finger over my cheek and I cringe.

"It's getting worse," he says. "Finnick, is there's anything we can do?"

Finnick examines my cheek and his face falls. He solemnly shakes his head. "The infection is spreading to." Just by the tone in his voice, I can tell it's even worse than he's letting on. A tear slides down my face and Cato wipes it away.

"It's going to be okay," he whispers as he strokes my hair. But I know it's not. It's not going to be okay because we need a sponsor gift to heal the infection. It's not okay because sooner or later, either Cato or I will die. It's never going to be okay.

"We should watch out," says Finnick, spinning his trident in his hand. "It's been really quiet lately."

We sit in mostly silence for a while. After a couple hours I begin to hear a strange noise from the mountain.

I turn to Finnick, who's sitting next to a sleeping Johanna. "Do you hear that?" He cocks his head in the direction of the mountain.

"What is that?" Cato asks. I shake my head, unsure.

It gets louder and I turn around to investigate. The snow on the peak is beginning to slide.

"Um...guys..." I say pointing to the falling snow.

"That's not good," whispers Finnick.

Cato stands up frantically and grabs our pack. "Run!" He yells. He grabs my hand and pulls me along. Finnick desperately tries to wake Johanna and when he does he runs after us. Johanna is far behind still gathering her things when the snow starts to really move. We keep running, but I can hear the snow take her down behind us. I cringe, but keep moving. We fly downhill and keep going. We don't stop until we can see the cornucopia. The snow has stopped, but Johanna is nowhere to be found.

Finnick looks around desperately. "Where's Johanna?" As if in response, a cannon sounds.

"Finnick," I say gently.

"Damn it!" He yells. He angrily throws his trident into the ground.

"Finnick, it wasn't your fault. It was th-" I try to console him but a twisting pain in my stomach stops me. I take a few steps away from the boys, turn around and throw up everything in my stomach. I stand there for a moment and then start to dry retch. My head spins and I stumble over to Cato, who picks me up and carries me into the cornucopia. He throws down the sleeping bag and lays me down on it.

The cornucopia is dark and shadowy, but I can still see Cato's face. "This is really bad," I whisper.

"It's okay," Cato whispers. "I'll take care of you." He pushes a piece of hair out of my face. I can see the fear in my eyes. I can tell he's terrified I'm going to die. "I love you." He says it loud enough for the cameras to pick up and I can practically hear every one in Panem gasp. He kisses my head and lays down, pulling me towards him. Slowly I drift off to sleep.

I wake up to a faint beeping from outside. I feel Cato stand up and run out of the cornucopia.

"What is it?" I hear him asking Finnick.

"It's...medicine!" Finnick says excitedly.

I hear Cato run back in and shake me awake.

"Faye," he says. "Faye they sent us medicine. You're going to be okay. I have you're medicine!"

I open my eyes and sit up. He opens the canister of medicine and rubs some on my cheeks. It stings at first but then the pain subsides. I sigh and fall into Cato's chest.

"You're going to be okay," he whispers, giving me a soft kiss. "You're going to be okay."

**Happy 2013! Just a warning, the next chapter will probably be a short filler chapter. And I'm starting back up on my **_**The Fourth Quarter Quell **_**story. It's other tributes, soooooooooo, if you like this you should read that one too. ***_**wink wink nudge nudge**_*** Thanks for reading!**

**Love,**

**Audrey :D**


End file.
